RAIJU
by IzouRin
Summary: Raiden Aro, aka, Raiju is assigned to go on an S-Rank mission with Kakashi of the Shaingan Eye. Kakashi notices that she possesses an extraordinary amount of chakra.Is there another reason, besides her namesake, that causes others to call her Raiju?
1. RAIJU

_ My first fanfic, go easy on me :)This is my OC's POV (kinda), next time it may be Kakashi's... don't know..._

Black clashed with indigo. Sharp edges grappled, each trying to outlast the other, the silent battle...

….. was actually a staring match.

"Yo," Black said finally, eye crinkling in an unseen smile. The silence broke, and awkwardness came in to fill the cracks.

Indigo raised an eyebrow.

"So, Lady Hokage called for you too, am I right?' His voice was calm, with a note of cheer. She decided she liked it.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. " You must be my new mission partner. You have quite the reputation, Raiden Aro."

_ No honorifics,_ she thought, keeping the thought at the back of her mind. Addressing people without honorifics was often thought to be rude and insulting, and for a second, she was a bit insulted. A second later, she shook it off though. That must be his way of being friendly.

" And you must be Hatake Kakashi - san of the sharingan eye."

Black eyes nodded,extending a hand. His hair was a silver mess, falling to the side chaotically yet stylishly, as if he had just woken up from a long nap. He was tall and fit, his jounin uniform looked good on him, and suited him in every way.

Indigo eyes studied his face. A black mask covered the bottom half of his face, and his Konoha forehead protector hung down over his left eye, the one which held sharingan. Which left only his right eye to read. It was dark, yet contained some sort of light that danced within. It looked, though, bored, and gazed lazily in her direction, observing her slightest movements.

Aro took his hand, the corner of her mouth curved into a half smirk,half smile. Her hair was pure white, on the right side, long and sleek to her chin, and to her left, short and spunky in a pixie cut. Her hands were wrapped with bandages, and she wore the more form fitting, pocketless female jounin vest. Without it, she was often mistaken for a chunin, or a medical-nin, and she hated being underestimated like that.

"So, I hear you're sometimes called Raiju..." Kakashi cocked his head slightly.

"Yeah..."

She turned to face the door again, the door that led to Lady Hokage's quarters. She never tried making friends after making chunin. Every attempt at conversation she made was forced and feeble. Aro usually made her business only to answer the other person's question, then keep to herself. The awkwardness settled in again, and she stared back at her feet again.

"Not a talker, eh?"

She glanced back at Kakashi, surprised, and studied his one eye. He looked as carefree as a young child, and somehow, at the same time, almost empty, as if all emotion had been sucked away by the world. Like a void.

"Tell me about yourself," he said. She was surprised – she had never really made any friends, not even on her genin team, although, she was friendly with a lot of people. Anyway, she was usually sent on missions alone, and no one had ever made an effort to know much about her. A lot of people thought that she had friends of her age, and left her alone, thinking that she wouldn't want to be friends with older people. But she had surpassed all her academy friends, all her genin friends, and all her chunin friends, and they had never bothered to maintain contact with her.

"..like...what...?" she blinked.

"You know...your hobbies...your favorite food..." He plucked about at random, his one eye closing, his head tilting towards the ceiling. "I hear you're some kind of prodigy."

" I guess so. I graduated from the Academy at 7. I made chunin at 10, and jounin at 13."

She smiled. " I don't do much in my free time. I train, I guess. I train, I study, I eat, I sleep."

"What about your friends?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets, eye still closed. "You're still pretty young. Don't you ever go out or something?"

" I,uh..." She shifted uncomfortably. There was silence.

"I see," he said finally, "Don't worry about it too much... I'm sure we'll get to know each other well, anyway. We're partners now." She blinked. They haven't even talked to Lady Hokage and he already thought they were partners? Were partners supposed to know each other well? Each other's moves perhaps, but Aro never made an effort to become friends with her teammates. Her teammates never made an effort to become friends with _her_, either.

"What about you? What are you like?" She asked, suddenly curious.

"Well," he drawled, " My life is pretty much the same as yours. Prodigy, graduated early, going on A-rank missions pretty much alone the entire time. I used to be ANBU though... tough stuff, working for Hokage."

"So, what's ANBU like?"

"Hmm... Well, it's complicated," He said, then fell silent. She waited expectantly for him to continue, but he remained quiet. Guess he isn't much of a talker either.

"Well.. eto.. do you read?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yes, in fact. I do."

"What's your favorite book?"

"..."

"Hatake-san?"

"...It's an adult novel...You wouldn't be interested." He turned his head towards her. " Please, call me Kakashi-kun, or just Kakashi if you want. I don't mind."

She nodded slowly.

...You don't get a lot of company, do you?" Kakashi asked.

Aro shook her head.

"It's okay, you don't have to be so formal. Loosen up a little."

"Gomen... I don't really have a lot of friends. I'm more of a lone wolf..." Kakashi wasn't just looking at her now, she swore he was looking right into the depths of her soul. She chewed on her lip, hesitating, not wanting to seem like she _wanted _some pity party. She continued, converting her tone to something more casual, shrugging, despite the fact she felt like his eye burned right through her thoughts.

"When I passed my exams, I-"

"Come in!"

Kakashi cleared his throat, a shadow of a smile beneath his mask.

"Ladies first."

Aro grinned, and slid open the door, revealing Lady Hokage's quarters. Bookds and records lay stacked across the floor and across desktop. Sunlight dripped through the windows, where Konohagakure stretched out before them, the blue sky endless and far. It seemed Konoha never had a rainy day.

Lady Hokage stood behind her desk, a woman with beautiful, yet stubborn features, with blond hair and a purple mark on her forehead, delicate, yet tough as steel. She was like fire – beautiful with a temper. Aro wondered if she could looked as pretty as she did. Probably not.

"I'm sending you on an S-Rank mission. (_sorry, don't know what Lady Hokage would actually say, so I'll make it up)_ "

Aro's blood froze in her veins, draining away from her face. "S-Rank?" She fought the panic out of her voice when she saw Kakashi gaze in her direction as if he could taste her fear.

"What's our assignment?"Kakashi asked Lady Hokage, though his eyes remained fixed to the young jounin. Aro shifted nervously, grinding her teeth together so hard she thought sparks would fly.

"A demon. It plagues villages. We barely have any intel, but it has consumed and destroyed entire villages. The surrounding forest no longer exists. We hear its chakra is nearly endless. It lies beyond Konohagakure. It must be tracked and stopped. Seal it away if you must. Refrain from using human hosts."

Kakashi and Aro nodded simultaneously. "When do we leave?" Kakashi pulled his eyes away from the girl and met Lady Hokage's gaze.

"As soon as possible." Lady Hokage said. "Do you understand what I have told you?"

"Hai," both said, inclining their heads.

"Good. You are dismissed."

Aro turned on her heel and was about to walk out the door, but Lady Hokage spoke.

"Get to know each other first. One slip up, and it could all end, there and then."


	2. Chiiin,Chiin

Kakashi wandered to the edge of the forest, eyes glued to his book, slowing running down the multiple columns of characters. The sun was already up, blazing across the sky, and a warm breeze ruffled his hair and through the leaves. Some clouds drifted overhead.

Every step he took scuffed up a bit of dust. He knew the village like the back of his hand, so he had no need to look up and check where he was going. Besides, every one of his 4 other senses were finely attuned to pick up the finest vibration, smell, slight taste and tiny sound that surrounded him. Plus, he was a master at double tasking. Why would he need to take 5 seconds to look around him and miss 5 more precious seconds of his adult novel?

Suddenly, he halted in the dirt. The air was stirring. He slowly tore his eyes away from the page and closed the book, letting it hang by his side. Kakashi looked up into the nearest tree and raised his hand in a salute. "Yo."

"Yo. You're 2 hours and 13 minutes late." The young jounin dropped from the tree, leaves dancing down to meet her, and gazed at him reproachfully, slightly annoyed. "What was the holdup?"

Kakashi noted her impatience. Short temper, annoyed easily.

He concentrated on her chakra. It seemed to crackle with some sort of energy, as if she were some living lightning bolt. It was constantly racing around her body, circling and circling nearly out of control. She was very,very unstable. She was almost like a chakra bomb, just building up enough pressure to explode at any given time.

Only his student, Naruto, had such chakra as this, but even his remained untapped, unless he was angry. But this girl was producing incredible amounts of chakra, all freely flowing withing her body, like some kind of insane machine that didn't know when to stop. It was almost like the slightest emotion could release all that chakra in a huge expolosion.

Her control wasn't the problem. In fact, her control was precise and strong. It was the chakra itself, which was constantly being produced, filling up her chakra paths. Too much chakra, he knew, could overload and destroy the body, like when opening the eight gates. But this girl had even more chakra then when the seventh gate was opened. The bodily strain should be immense! How was she still alive?

Why was she a jounin if she was so unstable? Not a lot of shinobi could sense chakra as easily as Kakashi could, but there were definitely a few who had to know of Aro's chakra. Was Fifth Hokage counting on that instability, hoping for a powerful, unpredictable force? Aro held potential, that much was certain. Could her body outlast the strain?

"Kakashi – kun?"

Kakashi smiled, tucking the book back in his carrying pouch. He rubbed the back of his head, laughing sheepishly. "Ah, gomen, gomen.."

"I guess I was enjoying my book so much, I... got lost..and, uh... Next thing I know, I'm at that Yakiniku place by Ichiraku's , so I turn back, and then I kinda I lost track of time,so,um..."

She kicked at the dirt impatiently. Kakashi watched her with his keen eyesight. It was quick and brief, but her skin seemed to flicker with some kind of faint energy for a second. He wondered...is that how she keeps her self from overloading? By releasing chakra in... So _that's _ why she's called Raiju...

"Are we doing something or what?" Aro interrupted his train of thought.

"Oh – yes, Ahem..." He feigned a smile and coughed into his fist. "Moving on..."

Kakashi reached into his carrying pouch and pulled out two small objects. A tinkling sound escaped from their little shells.

Aro stared at them.

Then back at Kaskashi.

Then back at them.

"You're kidding." She said in disbelief.

Kakashi gave a little laugh.

She groaned.

* * *

><p>Kakashi raced through the trees, jumping nimbly from branch to branch, leaves whipping past his face. He was worried. Where was Aro? He shook it off. <em>Don't concern yourself with her.<em>

And, meanwhile, on the other hand,he _really _wanted to finish Icha Icha Violence.

He sighed. And he was just getting to the _good _ part too, where Junko finds that picture at her boyfriend's office, and then she gets angry, and they call it off, and they make up and then start –

Something clamped around his leg, hot spikes driven into his leg, and he cursed in pain. A trap! "Damn it!"

Shuriken sliced through the air, coming at him from all directions, and he calculated all the angles at lightning speed, 45 degrees, 5 metres high, 3 metres away... They were coming too fast!

Kakashi's hands were a blur, rapidly stringing hand seals, and there was no way to distinguish which hand seals he was using. Finally, he brought his fingers to his unseen lips.

_"Suiton, Sujinheki!_"

Water shot from his his mouth, and circled him, an impossible torrent deflecting all the weaponry that was thrown at him. It must have been quite the thing to see, he imagined, that water swirling and swirling around him like a whirlpool on land, and spray flying off of it like sparks from a bonfire. He didn't even flinch as water flew into his face and eyes.

Finally, it subsided, and he let the water fall around him. Kakashi shook his hair, much like a dog, shaking out all the water and spraying it all over the trees.

He tensed for a few seconds, waiting for some deadly second wave of shuriken to follow. Nothing. Kakashi shook his hair, much like a dog, water flying off of him like rain.

Kakashi relaxed, closing his eyes, and let out a puff of air that billowed out as steam. "Jeez..that was close ... I shouldn't I let myself get distracted like that..." He murmured, and tugged at the trap that had caught his leg.

Suddenly, a kunai shot out of nowhere, and he barely had time to raise his arm before it hit him in the face. The sharp point dug into his skin.

He sighed.

Kakashi lifted up his konoha forehead protector, revealing his left scarred, closed eye. He was hoping he wouldn't have to do this, but...

He opened his eye, and Sharingan activated, and he felt the chakra begin to drain from him, slowly but surely. It often felt as if it were burning and tingling with energy, but he was used to it by now. He glanced around, looking for the signature blue energy which signaled genjutsu and ninjutsu.

Nothing. Nothing as far as the eye could see.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement.

Aro leaped out of the sky, falling fast and gaining momentum. Kakashi dodged just before she slammed into him, moving as far away as he could get without ripping his leg off.

_She's fast._ She was a green and navy blur, dancing out of reach when he tried to land a blow, and slicing through the air when she struck. He could just barely avoid her blows - it was like trying to dodge bullets. Kakashi spun around, ducking just before she kicked him in the face, but before he could counter, she nearly landed a blow to his stomach. She was so fast, he didn't even have time to attack. _My sharingan – I can't see! Could it be -?_

It wasn't ninjutsu or genjutsu, he realized. Taijutsu, and only taijutsu. And that of hers chakra is focused in the muscles of her legs and arms, which gives her that incredible power and speed... He wouldn't be able to withstand much longer...

But, she was getting impatient now. Aro was beginning to move carelessly now, yet with more speed. She missed once, and kicked the clamp, releasing it from the death grip on his leg. Relieved, he jumped back, dodging another blow, and began to engage in her dance -like attacks.

He almost saw an opening twice, when she kicked, then took the time to withdraw her leg – but the question was, could he land a powerful enough hit?

One, and two and - There! He slammed his foot into her stomach. "Ufhhh!" Her breath escaped in a hiss, and she was sent flying backwards, hitting the tree behind her and slumping against the trunk.

She coughed and gasped for oxygen, gazing up at him, grinning weakly.

Kakashi sighed again, pulling out the kunai and pushing up his sleeve. There was a metal plate there, molded to fit his arm. The kunai had barely touched him, and he was barely bleeding. He pulled up his pant leg too, revealing another metal plate. This time, though, the clamp had bit into his flesh. But it would only take a few bandages to fix himself up. Kakashi discarded the armor, and it fell to the forest floor, clanking and banging its way down until it finally fell silent.

"I think you're taking this a little _too _seriously..." Kakashi said, " I mean, when I said 'like we're aiming to kill one another', I didn't really mean try to kill the other person... Aren't you taking it a bit far?"

She got up, and dusted herself off, the bell jingling at her side. " I'd never thought that you'd say that, Kaka - _chan_. I'm tough, I can handle it... Or are you afraid that I'll hurt you...?"

Wait, _what?_

"E-eh? Nani?"

Grinning at his dumbstruck expression, Aro leaped from the branch, falling through the leaves,down to the forest floor and disappeared.

Kakashi stared down after her, at a loss for words...

"...Kaka -chan?"


	3. Evenly Matched

Kakashi leaned against the base of a tree, eyes and ears alert. He bit back the hot pain that pierced his leg.

_He really _should _stop thinking about Icha Icha all the time. _

Another wave of pain came and he closed his eyes. It had bitten quite deep, hadn't it?

Well, okay, Kakashi _was _expecting it to be dangerous, and he _was _expecting injury,  
>but he was hoping perhaps she would be a little more gentle than other jounin. Guess not.<p>

He looked down at his ruined leg. Blood was already soaking through the fabric. Kakashi rummaged in  
>his pouch for a bandage and wrapped it around his leg, gritting his teeth. No time for any long medical procedures.<p>

An image of Aro surfaced in his mind. She was fast. But Kakashi knew that he could be faster. Yes – he usually saved his true speed for real fights.  
>His genin had seen it once – the way he had been standing there for one second, and then a moment later, crouching behind Naruto. He breathed in.<br>Kakashi could not yet see any obvious weaknesses, other than her impatience. _Let her underestimate me. Later,_ he thought, _when she pushes herself  
>to her limits, then I'll show how fast I can really be.<em>

He closed his eyes, both black and red, and recalled the way his foot had sunk into her stomach. He could feel something there,  
>through his sandal. Like armour, small, hard slates slung together. Could they be …. weights? How fast was she without them? Would she bother taking<br>them off?

Probably not. Kakashi was slowly analyzing her personality, and so far, it looked like -

_Chiin,chiin. _

His eyes snapped open, and his head swiveled to the right. Aro.

Slowly, he cupped a hand around his bell and crawled to the nearest bush, peering through the foliage.

There she was, crouching on the forest floor, teeth bared in a grimace as she clutched at her stomach. Her teeth glinted in the filtered sunlight, and Kakashi  
>noticed that her canines were unusually sharp.<p>

Aro slipped off her vest, and lifted the hem of her uniform, exposing several weights strapped to her body. She ripped off the weights, but despite this, gently  
>placed them on the ground. There was an audible thud. Were they that heavy?<p>

Immediately, he noticed black marks, like long lightning bolts, starting at her navel and running upwards, and then another series of bolts running downwards.  
>They probably ran up to reach her hands, and then ran down to meet her feet. And something else - Kakashi stared hard. A mark twisted around her navel. A<br>jagged ring, like a ball of electricity.

She slowly rubbed her skin, which was red and swollen, and already starting to bruise, breathing deeply. Suddenly, white and blue light began to dance around her,  
>and illuminated even his hiding place. He ducked.<p>

Wait...

He cautiously peered through the brush, his sharingan rapidly analyzing.

Electricity flickered in her palm, sparking and jumping as she pressed it to her stomach. Aro flinched, and then her whole face seemed to relax, the lines of pain smoothing out.

He watched as the energy slowly faded and her hand dropped to her side. The swelling had disappeared. Aro pulled down her shirt and wiped the sweat from her brow.

_Clever- using weak electricity to increase blood flow, therefore getting rid of any swelling, _Kakashi thought, leaning further in order to observe her better. Energy  
>was still crackling around her, he realized. It always had been.<p>

Her head snapped towards him, and he ducked again.

_Where is that electricity coming from? She's not burning any chakra..._

He thoughtfully stared at the ground. Suddenly, it came to him. Raiju... her chakra...

* * *

><p>"<em>Katon • Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"<em>

Aro felt heat on her skin, and was nearly petrified as the huge pillar of fire consumed the air. But she leaped of the way just in  
>time, only the tips of her hair had been singed black.<p>

Kakashi was flying towards her, kunai in hand, and she sprung up to meet him. She lunged, kunai grappling with kunai, and they  
>were flung backwards.<p>

They bounced off the trees and towards each other again, wind whistling in their ears. Kakashi lashed out, slashing her cheek, and  
>she fell back, nearly crashing into the dust. "Good one, Kaka-chan." She panted.<p>

But Kakashi was not even breaking a sweat. He continued his assualt, moving and twirling with unbelievable speed and grace. Every  
>single one of his kicks, punches and jabs was a blur, and she was having a difficult time keeping up with him this time. This was a new<br>side of him. He was much faster than before.

A kick lashed out at her face and she ducked, then sprang up, and ran straight up the trunk of the closest tree. She gained altitude quickly,  
>small branches and twigs scraped and whipped against her skin as she turned back.<p>

Aro sprinted back down the trunk, gaining momentum, wind blowing her hair back. Kakashi stared up at her, assuming a fighting  
>stance, his face rushing up at her. She could make it. She could hit him!<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi watched as she pushed off the tree with all her might, shooting straight through the air like an arrow, fist drawn back,<br>just like her namesake. Observing her fist, he noticed an electric current, flashing and crackling within her tensed as she rushed down  
>to meet him.<p>

At the last moment, Kakashi grabbed her wrist with a single hand, wincing as the current ran through him, swung her around and let  
>her go, her own momentum used against her.<p>

Aro went flying. She crashed into the trees, breaking clean through each trunk, until finally, she came to a halt. She pushed herself up,  
>wincing, and stood to face him. Kakashi walked calmly towards her, hands in his pockets, clambering over the fallen trunks and brushing<br>the branches out of his face.

They stared at each other. Aro was breathing heavily. Kakashi's eyes curved into a smile.

He slipped his hands out of his pockets, and slowly brought them up in front of him, then formed his hand signs. _Ox. Rabbit. Monkey._

"_Raikiri!_"

Chakra burned up within his chest and ran down his arm, prickling and tingling and hot. It bubbled up into electricity and crackled within  
>his palm. He held it up, and an unspoken challenge sounded between them.<p>

Aro slowly raised a single hand, smirking, and unwrapped the bandages from it, revealing the jagged lightning mark. Kakashi watched  
>her intently.<p>

"_Raiju no Tsume!"_

Electricity began to dance and flow over her entire forearm. It soon began to twist around each one of her fingers, like sharp, glowing  
>claws. She grinned.<p>

They began to advance towards each other, slowly at first, but soon they had both reached a quick sprint. Wind blew back their hair.  
>Kakashi's heart pounded up in his throat. His fingers stiffened as the electric current within his flesh grew stronger. She was rushing<br>towards him at the speed of sound!

Finally, he lunged, soaring through the air, and brought his luminous palm down to meet her heart, fighting to land a blow before Aro could.

There was a gasp. Was it himself or Aro? He couldn't tell. But he had made contact. His raikiri was pressed right above her heart,  
>crackling. He forced even more chakra into his palm, and the crackling intensified. He heard her cry out in pain.<p>

Suddenly, there was a jolt of pain in his stomach, and he bit back a cry, looking down. The luminous, sparkling claws had pierced right  
>through his vest, singeing the material. <em>No blood. Good.<em>

He felt Aro's chakra drop incredibly low, and for a second, feared she would die. Then, it spiked high, and the pain in his abdomen grew,  
>and he bit back a yell.<p>

_ I was wrong the entire time! It's not that she's constantly producing chakra and building it up – it's that the markings on her body are chakra reserves! _

_ "Kaimon – gate of opening, Release!"_ Strength poured into him, and he grappled for the upper hand,trying to push Aro away before  
>his skin began to fry. But she fought back.<p>

Suddenly, a pain dug deep into his body, and he and Aro were flung away from each other. He landed hard, skidding in the dirt. Kakashi  
>managed to push himself up, not showing the pain he was in, not showing how hard he was breathing or how fast his heart was<br>beating. Slipping his forehead protector back over his eye, he got up and faced Aro, who was panting, a hand clutching at her chest.  
>He was nearly out of chakra. That much was clear.<p>

Kakashi's eyes curved into a smile once he saw that Aro was okay. He felt her chakra reserves flood her up with new energy – but he  
>saw her arm dangle uselessly at her side, muscles snapped and ruined. So the chakra reserves were a double edged sword, just like<br>the frontal lotus..

He could see a faint glow shining through her clothing. The lightning bolt marks on her skin shone as if on fire.

The circle around her belly button. The marks racing up her arms and down her legs. Kakashi suddenly understood.

"If you carry on like that, Raiju's chakra's going to kill you." he said.

Aro blinked, then smiled. The marking stopped glowing, and he felt the reserves empty.

"The navel is not the best place to inhabit," he said lightly, "Seriously."

"... So,you pieced it together with the help of your sharingan eye...It really is impressive. " So. He _was _right. He felt a sense of triumph wash over him.

His eye curved into his signature smile. " ... It's not as special as your gift, really... To house a lightning spirit within your navel and to  
>access its chakra and lightning powers is quite something. You may have no need for Military Rations pills, but I think I'll take one, just in case."<p>

He dug into his pouch and pulled out a small circular pill, and popped into his mouth, swallowing.

"Mm. That's better."

Kakashi watched her intently as she used a quick healing jutsu on her arm, and wrapped her hands back up with bandages,

"Ready?"

"Hn."

She grinned, and suddenly, raced towards him, her whole body alight with lightning, a blue-white blur.

Aro lashed out in a whirl, kicking and jabbing and punching. She could hear each impact and shock and his body was soft and warm under  
>her blows. Finally, she brought her fist up to sink it into his stomach, and it did, the air rushing out of his lungs with a long hiss. His<br>body crackled and he cried out in surprise.

_Pof!_

Suddenly, water poured onto her, and she screamed in pain as the electricity and liquid mixed, her legs giving way. A water clone substitution!

She quickly cut off the flow of electricity from her navel, and gasped for air, her skin sizzling from the heat. Her eyes were alert for the  
>real Kakashi. But did he substitute before she attacked, or before the uppercut?<p>

"Kaka-chan? Kaka-chan ga doko da?"

Aro sniffed, using her keen sense of smell. He smelled sweet, he smelled of old wood and she could even detect the scent of  
>his nin -hounds. But overall, she could smell his sweat and blood, both of which smelled strangely sweet in the air.<p>

The battle had scattered his scent everywhere. Where could he be?

Kakashi's voice came out of thin air, and she jumped to her feet, whirling around. But He was nowhere to be seen.

"Dajyobu?"

She felt a smirk curl her lips, and she laughed. "Unfortunately for you, Kaka-chan." Aro taunted, sticking out her tongue.

" 'Kaka-chan'?"

_Kfufufufufufufufu..._

His laughter echoed in the forest, and scattered all around her. It sent a chill up her spine.

"Sounds like someone needs to learn a little respect. I'll teach you to screw with your superiors, "

She heard footfalls behind her and turned around, bracing herself.

Kakashi's eye curved into a smile, and he formed a hand sign, the steel guards on his gloves glinting in the sunlight.

_"Oiroke no jutsu!"_


End file.
